


Compulsion

by Verai



Series: A Corrupting Touch [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Low Honor Arthur Morgan, M/M, No Spoilers, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, dishonorable Arthur, gender neutral reader, non-con turns into dub-con, reader POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verai/pseuds/Verai
Summary: It’s dangerous to go out at night in Saint Denis. Especially when there are bad men around, with big… hands.





	Compulsion

**Author's Note:**

> Exploring some dark urges and desires. Keep reading if you’d like. This is a purely Wolf!Arthur, so if you have any preconceived notions of him being this cuddly man on the inside, just put those aside for this fic. Also trying a gender neutral reader, so please let me know how this goes. I put Non-Con as this starts off that way, but like any hentai, you start questioning yourself so it becomes Dub-Con by the end, I think.

You had just needed some fresh air and thought it would be okay to go outside and walk through the alley towards the church; the church was perfectly safe at night, you reasoned. And the alley wasn’t that long, you could sprint through if you needed to. But you didn't get that far, as a broad shouldered man who was taller than you by half a head turned the corner just as you were about to reach the end of the alley. Bumping into him, you apologized and kept walking.

 

The footsteps behind you sounded ominous as he went after you. You tried to pick up the pace, but he snatched your arm and yanked you back into the alley. You felt the hand around your mouth, gun at your temple, and you froze in fear.

 

A low voice rumbled in your ear. “It's dangerous at night. Decent people would be safe in their home by now.”

 

He turned you around and forced you deeper into the alley, cornering you behind some tall plants, his free hand gripping your throat. One finger stroked your skin, softly. The dissonance between this gentle touch and the gun at your head rattled you.

 

“Please let me go,” you begged. You were looking up at him, wide-eyed, your heart racing. With the barrel of his gun, he traced a line from your temple to under your chin, lifting your head a bit. The metal was cold against your skin.

 

“You got nice eyes,” he slurred, the whiskey strong on his breath.

 

The man leaned towards you, invading your personal space and making you feel small & trapped. He traced your lips with his own, a whisper of a touch. It was almost like a lover, tender and warm. His blue eyes looked at you with warmth for a heartbeat, making you feel almost okay with the situation. Almost.

 

And then he grabbed the base of your neck and forced you down to your knees. As you hit the dirt and who knows what else was on the ground, you noticed him holstering his gun and unbuttoning his jeans. Without a word, he pulled out his half-hard member. Grabbing one of your hands, he wrapped it around his length and stroked with you until he was full and thick.

 

“Want those eyes lookin’ up at me while I fill your mouth,” he growled as he pinched your nose shut, forcing you to open your mouth to breathe. He gave you a second for air, then shoved his cock down your throat. You gagged, fighting the urge to vomit, and your eyes burned with tears.

 

Grabbing your hair with both hands, he moved your head like a toy along his shaft. You reached up to get his hands out of your hair. But his grip was like a steel vice, his strength far past your own.

 

You reached for his gun. A foolish move, in retrospect.

 

He immediately grabbed your wrist and squeezed. It hurt; you felt like he was going to snap the bones if he increased the pressure, which you had a feeling he could.

 

“Lemme enjoy myself,” he rasped, “And you get away with only a scratch.”

 

You made your arms go limp so you seemed harmless, and he eventually let go of your wrist to grab your hair again. He forced himself into your mouth, and you couldn’t control the drool coming from you as your tongue reacted to the taste of his skin.

 

“Nice look on ya. Like my personal pet.”

 

You shivered as his voice lowered at that last statement. He pulled you off him.

 

“Stand up and turn around,” he ordered. You did so, your survival instincts overriding any need to talk back. You trembled as you felt him take a step closer to you, his hands resting on your shoulders. He rubbed your back, taking some of the tension out of your muscles even as your mind screamed in rebellion.

 

Then with sudden violent moves, his hands made quick work of your clothes, ripping them off you until you were naked in the alley. The silver lining was that you were close enough to home that you could run away after this was all done with minimal chance of being seen. But that meant that this man could easily figure out where you lived, if you were not careful afterwards.

 

If he let you go, that is.

 

You felt his hand on your neck, bending you forward. You reached out to the wall for balance as he kicked your ankles apart. You felt the tip of him at your ass, and you involuntarily twitched away from him.

 

Hearing his satchel being opened and a jar of something being opened and closed, you flinched when you felt something cold and slimy touch your hole.

 

“Don’t move. Unless you want this to hurt.”

 

You did as he commanded, because you really didn’t want this to hurt. You didn’t want this at all, no matter how your body reacted.

 

After tightening up at his first touch, you gasped when he started stretching out your asshole, one finger at a time. As if time stood still, all you could focus on was this unnatural feeling of being violated in a dirty place. You ignored the small thrill that was starting to zip through your body, like little shocks of lighting every time his fingers hit a certain spot inside you.

 

You wriggled your hips once he had three fingers inside you. “This ain’t right,” you gasped.

 

“It’ll feel right, once I get inside ya,” he drawled. He pulled his fingers out, and you heard him get more of whatever balm he was using and stroke his cock. “It’ll feel perfect.”

 

 _No no no no_ , your mind screamed. You felt the head of him push through your ring of muscle, already loosened a bit from his fingers, but he was so thick, it burned and you had to keep from crying out. You had a feeling that if you did, he’d knock you out and fuck you anyway. Maybe it’d be better if you didn’t feel anything—

 

His cock slid all the way inside of your ass, hitting you in that spot that made your body tingle, and your mind blanked for half a second. He pulled out a bit and rammed back in, and each time he pulled out a little more before invading you once more. Before you knew it, he was taking you in a primal rhythm, dragging your willing body and unwilling mind into some carnal spiral that you couldn’t escape from. Each strike to that spot inside made you more and more willing to succumb to his savagery, to just let the predator take you away.

 

He moaned, grabbing you by the upper arm and twisting your body, forcing you to look at him.

 

“That’s it, take it like a bitch,” he snarled, speeding up his assault. “You’ll learn to crave this feelin’.”

 

You didn’t quite hear him, as the sound of the blood pounding in your ears and his thighs slapping against your ass drowned out almost everything else. Your body had betrayed you in the deepest way, giving in to his invasion and shooting bolts of pleasure up and down your spine.

 

As if taking your ass wasn’t enough, he reached around and stroked you, making you gasp. You desperately held back your moans; you didn’t want him to think you were enjoying this. But it felt so deliciously good, his hand on you, touching you in ways that made you feel both filthy and intimate. You started to question why you didn’t want this in the first place as he wreaked havoc on your body with every stroke, every thrust. You bit your own fist, trying to keep yourself from making any noise, and to keep yourself from biting your tongue. The pain and pleasure was mixing so much and you didn’t know which way to think anymore.

 

The coup de grâce came when he bent over you so you could feel the warmth of his body against the skin of your back, he pulled your hair so he could reach your mouth, and his lips met yours in a fevered kiss that took your breath away.

 

You both swallowed each other’s moans as you came into his hands, and he came deep inside you, his final thrusts the strongest you felt before he stilled, letting both of you catch your breath. He softened and pulled out of you, using a shred of your shirt to wipe himself off before putting himself back together.

 

You crumpled to the ground on your knees, unable to remain standing. That was both the scariest and hottest moment you had ever had in your life. You turned to look at him, and he was staring at you with a peculiar smirk, licking his fingers suggestively. You knew you were a miserable sight: his spend dripping from your ass, your own juices all over your front, clothes ripped apart, and marks from his hands on your hips and neck.

 

“Can… can I leave?” you asked, hating yourself for how weak and pathetic you sounded.

 

“Sure,” he said. “But come back here tomorrow night, same time.”

 

He kneeled down before you, his eyes filled with dark promise.

 

“Because if you don’t, I’ll find you.”

 

He got up and walked away, leaving you to scramble back to your home, lock the door, and scrub yourself clean. You had a feeling you wouldn’t feel clean for a very, very long time.

 

And you were disturbed by the fact that you weren’t sure how you felt about that.

**Author's Note:**

> Eonneo, this is all your fault, haha! Not as dark as your fics, but I can't bring myself to write that dark. I don’t think there will be a sequel to this one, as I’ve got too many other smutty, sexy ideas to play with. And of course this Arthur has vaseline in his satchel, what kind of butt pirate do you think he is?! HAHA


End file.
